SaberTail
by DimensionMelody
Summary: Sabertooth Highschool and Fairy Tail Highschool unites! However, on the first day of Sabertooth's Highschool, a fight begins. Will more fights ensue? Or will everyone become lovebirds? Pairing will be decided by you. Majority wins!


Sting's POV

Ugh, new students? Not only that, but they're from that rowdy school called Fairy Tail. Like, what kind of stupid name is that? By the way, Fairy Tail is known for its valiant "soldiers" who are basically gangs. Seriously, these guys are troublemakers and somehow, they persuaded Principal Jiemma to allow this intrusion in our daily school life. It was probably Fairy Tail's perverted principal, Makarov which sounds kind of like Macaroni. Inviting Fairy Tail into our clean, normal world is not a good choice, no matter how much they prove themselves. Well, let's get back from my Fairy Tail issues to reality. Sitting in front of a desk and imagining is what I'm actually doing at the moment. Rogue came up to me with emotionless blood-red eyes, probably trying to ask me a question.

"Did you hear about Fairy Tail?" Rogue asked, seeming to be very bored.  
"Yeah, it's horrible, don't you agree?" Sting snorted, in a show-off kind of voice.  
"Well...they're transferring today." Rogue stated, seeming emotionless.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room heard this and started to scramble around, except for Rogue.

With a loud noise, the door slammed open, and there stood 3, no 4 people. Were those the transfer students? Pink-haired guy, black-haired guy, red-haired woman and blonde. They all looked normal until the pink guy said something in a loud voice.

"OI! IS THIS THE DUMB SCHOOL WE ARE TRANSFERRING TO?! YOUR UNIFORMS SUCK, THEY'RE SO TIGHT!"  
"Oi, Natsu! Stop yelling out such things!"  
"Yeah right, stripper. Not like you can disagree. You were complaining so much about these uniforms!"  
"What did you say, flame-brain?!"  
"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?!" A huge voice thundered and I saw that it came from a frightening red-haired woman. Oh god, these people were gangs alright.

The blonde didn't say anything. She looked normal apart from the gang. Then I saw a shadow pass over her face. What? Her left eye turned from her caramel brown to blood-red. The right eye changed to a peaceful ocean blue. She yawned and sighed.

"Oi, what's with the fighting? Right, Natsu? Gray? Erza?"  
"Oh, sorry Lucy. Didn't notice you changed from Nice Lucy to Hunter Lucy."  
"Wait...what?!" My mouth slipped accidentally. Wait...so this girl had different personalities. Great, now we are truly doomed. I watched, dumbfounded as the "Lucy" turned to stare at the entire class. The teacher came in.

"Good morning, class."  
"Good morning, Ms. Joro."  
"As you have heard, there are new transfer students. This group that will be joining your class is known for its infamous victories. Their group is called "Team Natsu", which sounds ridiculous as it is named after their leader but please let them introduce themselves."  
"Yo, my name is Natsu Dragneel!"  
"Oi, my name is Gray Fullbuster!"  
"Erza Scarlet."  
"Lucy Heartfillia." Wait...wasn't she famous for her wealth. And she's with THIS gang? She should've joined this school before she joined Fairy Tail!

Anyways, I didn't complain anymore. But just looking into that..Lucy's eyes made shivers come down my spine. She felt very unnatural, and she had a murderous intent in her red eye while the other was a cool angel-like blue. She smirked when she caught me staring at her and then licked her lips, which added to her scary gaze. I didn't even know what she could do. Even her looks made herself scary. Now, I'm scared...

"Hello~!"

I watched as she suddenly walked up to Yukino's desk. I was terrified what she would do. And I knew that whatever she would do...Would be horrific. And it was.

"Um..."  
"Did you have a nice day today?"  
"Ye-"  
"Anyways, do you want to spar with me? Just a friendly one~"  
"No, I'm ok-"  
"Let's fight~! After all, I heard this class was known for its battles between the famous Sting and Rogue. I also heard that there was another person tagging along, so I guessed it would be you~!"  
"Ple-"  
"Why are you so afraid? Am I scary? Maybe I am. And maybe, just maybe...I can kill you~!"

Lucy smiled creepily and I watched, glued to my seat as Yukino trembled due to the pressure of the questions which seemed nice to everyone else...but a challenge to both of them. Yukino's terrified turned confident.

"No, you aren't scary. Let's fight. Today and now!"  
"Okay~!"

Yukino...No...Don't do this. Yukino's uniform changed to her fighting form, whereas Lucy did the same. But Lucy's was completely different. It was all black and dragon-looking. Great. We got a problem.


End file.
